


Faking It (Until We're Not)

by kuropiece



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bar Singer! Taekwoon, Bartender! Wonshik, CEO! Jaehwan, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Model! Hongbin, Most of the time, Rich Kid! Hakyeon, Waiter! Hyuk, fake dating au, hakyeon is a confident gay, like really light, lowkey slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuropiece/pseuds/kuropiece
Summary: "I really don't see what's the harm. I'm merely asking for a few hours of your time.""I don't have the luxury to spare you that time. So, I really suggest you find someone else to help you," because he should. Unlike Hakyeon, he had to worry about covering all the bills by himself, he didn’t have his parents support. And he certainly didn't have any time to mess around.





	1. An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I haven't posted any VIXX recently, and thought I'd put this up. I had it on my twitter previously, but decided to move it here because I think it will be easier to read it. There will probably be a few chapters for this, so yeah, I hope you enjoy reading it! (｡･ω･｡)
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, whether you like it or hate it, anything, I'd appreciate it a lot! ;u;

Taekwoon slid into the high seat of the bar, nodding at the silver haired bartender, Wonshik.

It had been a long day. What with his afternoon shift at the restaurant, and now his singing gig at Hotel Mono. His throat felt sore from the amount of singing he'd had to do tonight.

The hotel lounge was even more crowded today, with high corporate businessmen. It made him scrunch his nose in annoyance. Like they were shoving their richness in his face.

He wondered what special event was being held for there to have so many rich ass snobs in one place.

"Your usual, no ice," the silver haired male said, sliding a glass of lemonade to him. He nodded in thanks before picking the glass up and taking a swig. Sighed in content because this was exactly what he'd needed.

"Thanks, Wonshik-ah," he breathed out in relief.

The week had been really stressful for him. Handling two jobs for three days in a row had really taken a toll on him, but he had no choice.

He was behind on rent this month. With _good reason_ of course. Both of his jobs were casual, so, there were times in the month where he’d hardly get any shifts or gigs. Which meant that he couldn’t gather enough to pay rent.

Unfortunately, his landlord was having none of it and demanded that he pay by the end of the week or he'd be kicked out. And that’s the last thing he needed, since he had nowhere else to go – and his parents’ house was _not_ an option he was willing to consider.

So here he was, working twelve hours a day and hardly having any time for himself.

But he couldn’t afford to complain because it was after much pleading that he’d managed to get more hours at the restaurant.

With the singing gig, he just happened to get lucky with the big events taking place the past few days. And as much as he hated being surrounded by these rich bastards, he would’ve been a fool not to accept the offer.

Or maybe he should've listened to his parents when they advised him to take a more practical major. Then he wouldn’t even have had to worry about all this.

Business instead of Music as they had suggested. Maybe then he wouldn't be living off packs of ramen and takeaway. Maybe then he would be happy.

Except. He wouldn't be. Not really anyway.

Sure, he would probably have a more well-paying job in some company, but it wouldn’t feel _right_. Nothing else made him feel as good as music did. And he didn’t think anything ever would.

So, yes, he was merely scraping through rent, and had a messed-up sleep schedule. But he'd experienced so much in these 2 years, good and bad. Learned so much about himself that he doubted he would have known if he had still been living with his parents and working in a dull office. He didn't regret it.

Although, he _did_ wish he had planned ahead instead of jumping headfirst into independence.

But what's done is done.

He's come to terms with his living conditions and was trying his best to get by.

Of course, that didn't mean he'd stopped thinking about his dream to become a musician.

So far, he had sent numerous self-produced tracks as well as covers to music companies all around Seoul.

No replies yet, but it wasn't like he hadn't expected for it to happen. It was never that easy to get into the music industry, he was well aware of that.

He would try and try again. He's never been one to give up, really. It's why he had taken up the job as a bar singer at Hotel Mono. It gave him at least _some_ exposure.

One day he would make it. He was going to prove to his parents that his dream _was_ achievable.

For now, however, he was going to have to deal with juggling two jobs and living in a shabby apartment and eating ramen every day.

_It was only temporary_, he told himself. _Only for n__ㅡ_

The clearing of a throat interrupted his train of thoughts. He turned his head to come face to face with none other than Cha Hakyeon, the hotel owner’s son. Taekwoon could feel another sigh about to escape his lips.

"I am not doing it, Hakyeon-ssi," he stated, turning away from said man. He knew what the tanned male was going to ask, and there was no way he’d helped a rich guy of all people. Not after all the misery they’d caused him.

A week, that's how long this had been going on. And Hakyeon just didn't know when to quit. Honestly, Taekwoon couldn't understand why he was so persistent.

"I didn't even say anything yet!" The grey-haired male exclaimed, chuckling.

Taekwoon turned his attention to Hakyeon again, face void of emotion.

"The answer is still, no," he deadpanned. This caused another breath of laughter out of the grey-haired male, leaning his cheek against his palm as he looked at him. There was a smirk on his face that Taekwoon _really_ wanted to wipe right off.

"You don't have to be so cold, Woonie," Hakyeon argued, his lips jutting out into a pout. But Taekwoon wasn't budging (though he did internally cringe at the pet name). He wouldn't. And he hoped the grey-haired male would understand that and give up.

He sighed in exasperation. He was too tired for this.

"I really don't see what's the harm. I'm merely asking for a few hours of your time."

"I don't have the luxury to spare you that time. So, I really suggest you find someone else to help you," because he should. Unlike Hakyeon, he had to worry about covering all the bills by himself, he didn’t have his parents support. And he certainly didn't have any time to mess around.

He'd done that enough in the first year he was living alone anyway.

When he noticed the frown on the other's face, it made him hopeful. _Surely he had given up now_, he thought.

"I can't," was the grey-haired male's answer. Taekwoon blinked. What's that supposed to mean? "It has to be you. Plus…I may have already told my father that you were my fiancé..."

"Wh-whaㅡ!" Taekwoon sputtered, coughing as he felt the lemonade go down the wrong pipe. Wonshik patted his back to help him soothe the pain, to which he smiled gratefully at. Turning back to glare at the grey-haired male, who now had a sheepish smile on his face. "You did what." Taekwoon gritted out.

"I panicked, okay?" Hakyeon blurted. He scoffed in response. "My father has been trying to set me up with his friend's daughters and sons, and they've all gone horribly. And it didn't seem like he was going to give up so I just told him that I had a fiancé and…may have already shown him a picture of you." The other looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

What the hell.

Wh-who even does that?

_God_, this is why he disliked rich people. They just did whatever they want, without _thinking_ _of the consequences_ and it was almost always at the expense of people like him.

"Oh my god," he heard his best friend breathe out, although really, he should have been working instead of _eavesdropping_. Taekwoon could tell he was on the verge of laughing, but he decided not to pay attention to it. Because that was _not_ the problem right now. He couldn't believe Hakyeon had done somethingㅡsomething so _stupid_. Reckless.

"Please, I only need a few hours! My father will be going overseas for business right after the anniversary party, so you can leave right after the party is over, I swear." The grey-haired male explained; there was a look of panic painted on his face.

Taekwoon almost gave in seeing such an expression on the other’s face. Almost.

"That's not really my problem. You've gotten yourself into this mess," he shook his head, turning to face the bar. Why should he help him anyway?

"Okay, what's it going to take for you to agree? I'll do anything," the tanned male pleaded. He stared at the other, checking to see whether his desperation was genuine. Fingers tapping on the bar counter as he reconsidered. Should he agree? Hakyeon did say he’d do anything…

"Anything, you say," he heard Wonshik interject from beside him. He stopped his tapping, turning to his best friend.

He knew that look on the younger's face, and it was anything but a good sign.

"Anything," Hakyeon confirmed, causing him to turn to the man sitting beside him again. He was serious.

And he didn't have to look at his best friend to understand what he was thinking.

"Wonshik, don't."

“Hyung, he literally said anything,” the younger whispered in his ear. “As much as I hate to say – you need the money right now and this guy might just be able to help you.” Taekwoon glanced towards Hakyeon, who looked at them with curiosity. Wonshik leaned away, looking down at him, nodding towards the suited man, who looked on with anticipation.

“What do you say, Taekwoon? Anything you want in exchange for acting as my fake fiancé for one night. That’s all.” Hakyeon offered, his eyes hopeful.

Was he really about to do this?

Wonshik wasn’t wrong. He really did need the money. And despite having worked long hours, he was still short on money for rent. Hakyeon might be his only hope.

He sighed.

“Okay.” He said, then looking back at Hakyeon. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“You will?” The grey-haired male asked, expectant. He nodded in reply, which caused Hakyeon to squeal. That’s right. Cha Hakyeon actually _squealed_. Then proceeded thank him multiple times.

Hakyeon grabbed his hand and clasped it between his own, squeezing it firmly. Then he smiled softly, his cheeks painted slightly red, “Thank you, really.”

He gulped and nodded, eyes turning away from the other man.

Boy, he sure hoped he didn’t regret this.

\---

They exchanged numbers after that. Although, Taekwoon still found himself having second thoughts at times. To just go with working those long hours at the restaurant.

But he guessed it was too late for that because Hakyeon looked so hopeful and excited.

He'd be an asshole to go back on his word now. No matter how much he disliked Hakyeon, he wouldn't do something so low. Especially to someone that was paying him and practically saving him from being ousted from his home.

Just as he slipped his shoes off at the doorway and put his slippers on, he felt a buzz from his pocket. Taking his phone out, he found that he had a text. Releasing a breath of laughter. Speak of the devil, he thought. He tapped on the message and saw that Hakyeon had sent him the time and location of the party.

Hotel Mono lounge, at 7 o'clock.

**cha hakyeon:  
** _oh and tell me ur account # so i can transfer the money to u_ _（＾ｖ＾）_

Typing in a quick reply that he'd be there and his account number, he pocketed his phone and went about to make his dinner.

Ramyun again, by the looks of his practically empty cupboards.

The fridge was pretty much empty too, save for a carton of banana milk and a few cans of beer that Wonshik had brought when he last visited.

He reminded himself that he’ll have to go grocery shopping soon. At least for milk and bread, and maybe eggs too. Probably more packets of ramyun as well. He took out a metal pot from the bottom cupboard and started filling it with water.

Glancing at the wall clock, he realised that it was already eleven. Having ramyun so late at night was probably not the best idea, but again, it’s not like he had a choice.

He needed to sleep soon, if he wanted to ensure he had enough sleep for work at 6am tomorrow.

Not that he ever got any. Whenever he was stressed (pretty much all time right now), he would always end up waking in the middle of the night, numerous times.

He opened the packet and dropped the noodles into the boiling pot.

And he's had to resort to taking sleeping pills at times, to force himself asleep. But he knew that he couldn't take them every time he couldn't get to sleep. They only did so much.

Stirring the noodles for a few minutes before turning the stove off.

This was really his life, huh?

Sighing, he turned off the stove and carried the pot to the living room, placing it on the coffee table before going back to grab his chopsticks.

And just as he was about to eat, his phone vibrated, alerting him of a new message. He placed his chopsticks down into the pot and whipped out his phone. He snorted as he read the messages.

**cha hakyeon:**  
_all done!_  
_the money should be there now ^^_  
_ if there's anything else, lmk!_  
_ anyway, its getting late so goodnight ☆_  
_ i hope ur getting some sleep too :D_  
_ ig u probably are since ur not replying haha_  
_ i’ll see u at the party then!!_

"Isn't he being too nice?" He thought aloud, brows raised and a frown taking place as he read the messages.

He shook his head and chose not to ponder over it too much. It was none of his concern anyway, since this party was a one-off thing.

Sending a quick reply of "thank you", he returned to his meal.

\---

When he returned home the next evening, he was greeted by a mysterious package waiting outside his door. He glanced from left to right, checking to see if the person that had left it was in sight.

With no one in sight, he picked up the package and examined it, a look of confusion painting his face.

As far as he knew, he hadn't been expecting anything from the post. He was sure he hadn't ordered anything either. Not that he had enough money to get much anyway.

Deciding to inspect the package further inside, he unlocked the front door and slipped his shoes off and slippers on, before making his way to settle down on the sofa.

Well, the label definitely had his name printed on it. But this caused him to become even more baffled.

_Did Wonshik send me something?_ He thought before ripping open the plastic.

His brows furrowed even more in confusion. It was a black suit.

Why had Wonshik sent him a suit?

And more importantly, how the hell was he able to afford such an expensive brand? He thought as he spotted the label. Before he could inspect it further however, his phone vibrated from his pocket.

**cha hakyeon:**  
_taekwoon-ah!! _  
if you receive a package  
that'll be from me :D  
its a suit for the party, i hope u like it!

**me:**  
_u didnt have to get me such an expensive suit u know  
plus i have one already_

**cha hakyeon:**  
_oh u do?? D:_  
im sorry i didnt mean to assume  
i just wanted to ensure that my   
father likes u ;;

**me:**  
_its just a one-off thing _  
why does that matter?  
like u said once he's gone, we wont hv to do this anymore

**cha hakyeon:**  
_oh_  
yeah of course  
but um, the thing is…  
:D

**me:**  
_what is it this time?_

**cha hakyeon:**  
_so um dont get mad at me but_  
itoldmydadthatyouwereasupermodelandalsosuperrich  
:D

**me:**  
_except im not_  
oh my god u are an actual idiot  
why would u tell him something like that?

**cha hakyeon:**  
_okay hear me out  
my fathers reli picky about who i marry_

**me:**  
_we're not actually getting married though   
u do know that right?_

**cha hakyeon:**  
_you didn't let me finish -_-  
and hes picky about who i date_

**me:**  
_so in other words  
he only wants u to date those who are rich and snobby_

**cha hakyeon:**  
_hey!   
not all rich ppl are snobs :(_

**me:  
** _but u admit that a lot are_

**cha hakyeon:**  
_ugh whatever yes  
now will u pls just come wearing that suit?_

**me:**  
_fine  
after that im returning it to u_

**cha hakyeon:**  
_okay fine  
if thats what u want ;^;_

He snorted. He could practically imagine the pout gracing the grey-haired male's face. It was cutㅡ

Woah woah woah, was he just about to call hakyeon _cute_?

Oh no. Nope. _Don’t even think about it, Taekwoon_, he reprimanded himself. Sending a quick response, he glanced down at the suit on his coffee table.

With another sigh escaping his lips, he picked it up and made his way to the bedroom to store the suit away. Somewhere where he wouldn't see it.

At least until tomorrow night.


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand was waved in front of his face, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He turned to the owner of the hand and looked at them in question.
> 
> "Now who’s staring, huh?" Wonshik said, looking smug for some reason. 
> 
> Confused, he looked at Hongbin and Hakyeon, the former looking at him with an amused expression, whilst the latter had his cheeks tinted red.

He walked up to the entrance of the hotel. Then stopped, released a long breath.

God, am I really about to do this? He thought as he fiddled with his silk tie. It's just for tonight, Taekwoon. One night.

As his thoughts battled with each other, a tap on his shoulder caused him to jump, startled.

Turning around, he came face to face with none other than the son of the host himself, Cha Hakyeon. who smirked as he scanned him from head to toe.

There was a slight fluttering in his stomach at the action, but he decided to ignore in favour of glaring at the grey-haired male.

"Can you stop staring at me?" He grumbled, cross his arms over his chest. It only elicited a light chuckle out of Hakyeon.

"I'm merely admiring the view, Woonie," and he really, really wished he could punch the growing smirk off Hakyeon's face right now.

Taekwoon could tell the other found enjoyment in teasing him, and he hated the fact that he seemed so affected by it.

"Stop calling me that, we're not that close," he gritted, looking away from the tanned male's gaze and crossing his arms tighter.

"You wound me, Taekwoon," the grey-haired male said, clutching his chest as an expression of mock hurt graced his face. Taekwoon merely rolled his eyes in response. "Oh come on, I'm just trying to make things more believable." Hakyeon sighed, slipping his hands into his trousers pockets.

"We're not even inside, so there's no need for it," he simply argued. Because there wasn't. What was the point of wasting time pretending to be a couple when there was no one watching them?

"You're no fun," the tanned male huffed indignantly, his lips jutting out in that ridiculous pout again.

"I never said I was," Taekwoon remarked with a snort. And before the other could argue further, he started walking ahead. Which caused Hakyeon to yell out indignantly to wait for him and that they were supposed to go together.

This is going to be a long night, he thought, sighing inwardly.

As soon as they entered the lounge, Taekwoon noticed it to be even more crowded than the last time he had been here. Everywhere he looked, there were businessmen, wearing their obnoxiously expensive suits.

(He ignored the fact that he was wearing one of them right then.

It's not like he'd had a choice.)

He could feel several eyes on him. It was like they were judging and scrutinizing him; he hated it.

He hoped this night would whizz by and he'd get to go home.

Suddenly, he felt an arm link with his own, causing him to flinch slightly. Turning to his side, he noticed Hakyeon smiling at him reassuringly. Then a gentle squeeze on his right arm.

He guessed the grey-haired male had noticed his discomfort. He sent a faint smile in return, feeling himself relax slightly.

"Thanks," he breathed out.

"No problem," Hakyeon replied softly.

He led the two of them forward, greeting everyone that passed him with a bright smile. yet somehow, Taekwoon knew that it wasn't genuine.

He wondered whether Hakyeon even wanted to be there, at the party. Or was it simply for show. No doubt that he was going to take over the business after his father retired.

It made him wondered, whether Hakyeon was happy taking over for his father. Or whether, like him, he had other dreams he wanted to fulfil.

Then, he found himself just - staring. Noticing the way his sunkissed skin almost glowed underneath the lighting. The way his cheeks bunched up when he greeted someone he liked. The way the suit he adorned fitted him so well, as if it had been made specifically for him. It probably was, now that he thought about it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," and he immediately snapped out of the trance. He had been staring for way too long.

Goddamn it.

Taekwoon looked away as he felt his face burning from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd been staring so blatantly.

A side glance at the grey-haired male, and he was met with that stupid smirk again. Hakyeon was enjoying this way too much.

Ugh. He wanted to leave.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Hakyeon chuckled, squeezing his arm once. He then noticed the other fidgeting with one of his suit buttons.

Was he nervous?

"Hey, are youㅡ?" But before he could ask, he was interrupted by a booming voice calling Hakyeon's name. He turned to the direction of the voice and found a man in his 40s(?), smiling widely and waving at them.

"My father," he felt Hakyeon whisper in his ear, and it caused a shiver in him. He hoped to God that the other hadn't noticed it.

They moved through the crowd and halted as soon as they reached the older man.

Hakyeon released his hold of his arm and embraced his father. Taekwoon couldn't help but miss the warmth. He stood awkwardly, his arms linked behind him and his feet joined together.

He noticed the older man's eyes on him and found himself gulping visibly. It was like he was looking right through him. He was intimidated to say the least.

"You must be Taekwoon," the elder said once he pulled back from his son. Taekwoon shook the hand held out to him and tried to smile as best as he could.

"Jung Taekwoon. It's an honour to meet you, sir," and he bowed. He sounded stiff, he knew. But this was Cha Haesun. Multi-billionaire. He practically owned every hotel in Seoul. Oh god. This made him feel even more nervous under the elder’s gaze.

The hearty chuckle startled him.

"There's no need to be so frightened, son. I'm harmless, I assure you." The elder assured with another bright smile. It reminded him of Hakyeon's smile.

He allowed himself to smile as the elder slapped him on the back, which caused him to stumble forward a little.

He heard a giggle from his right, causing him to turn to Hakyeon and send him another glare. As subtly as he could. There was nothing funny about this situation.

"Okay, now that you've met him, we're going to go to the bar now," Hakyeon announced, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward without a warning. He almost stumbled as he was pulled along. Geez, why did they get their strength from?

"Hakyeon-ah, what's the rush? We've only just been acquainted. I think I have the right to get to know Taekwoon better. He is going to be a permanent member of our family, after all," the elder remarked, causing Hakyeon to grow tense and glance at him, then back at his father. He chuckled nervously as he released his grip on his arm.

"How old are you, son?" Haesun asked, turning his attention back to Taekwoon.

"Twenty-six, sir," he answered, clasping his hands together in front of him in nervousness. Glancing at Hakyeon at his side, who merely smiled sheepishly.

He had no idea how he was supposed to act in front of the elder, damn it. Wished that Hakyeon hadn’t at least given him some directions on this.

Then again, they probably hadn’t expected Hakyeon’s father to stop them and ask him further questions.

"Oh, so you're the same age as our Hakyeon then," Taekwoon nodded, even though he'd just discovered the fact. "Now, Hakyeon has told me that you're a model? Which company do you work for?"

Shit. He hadn’t remembered to ask about that. What should he do now?

"Oh, um, I work for uh," crap. What was he meant to say? He turned to Hakyeon, trying to get his sense of panic across to the grey-haired male.

"Oh, he works for Hongbin’s company, dad! You remember Hongbin, right?" Hakyeon blurted out. He looked at the elder for his reaction, and sighed in relief when the elder nodded, an impressed look on his aging face. And then – a look of confusion.

"Is that so?" The elder trailed off in thought, "That’s strange…because I don't recall seeing you on any of their monthly issues." Of course he hadn't. Because he wasn't a _goddamn_ _model_. Seriously, out of all occupations, Hakyeon had to choose one where he had no relation to whatsoever.

Godㅡat this rate, they're going to get caught.

Why had he agreed to do this again?

"Then, tell me, how long has it been since you've worked for Surface Studios?" Again, he wasn't sure what he had to say.

They really should have prepared more for this.

"Thatㅡ" Hakyeon tried to answer for him again. But he was panicking too much. Taekwoon could see it, the other fidgeting with his suit buttons again.

Before he realised what he was doing, his hand reached for Hakyeon's wrist and squeezed it gently.

Surprised by his own actions, he looked at the tanned male, who was looking at him with his own expression of surprise. He immediately released his grasp, bring his hands forward.

What the hell was he doing?

Shaking his thoughts aside, he directed his attention back to Hakyeon's father, who was looking at them with an expression of amusement. "Actually sir, I'm new to the industry. It's been around 5 or so months since I've joined." How easily the lie had trickled out – he was at a loss.

"Oh! I see, well, I will be anticipating your debut on the magazine, then," the elder smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Taekwoon thanked the man with a smile of his own and bowed. When he stood straight again, he noticed that the elder, about to speak again.

"Okay! Taekwoon and I are going to the bar now, bye dad," and before Hakyeon's father could protest, Hakyeon pulled him forward, moving further away from the elder who was waving at him, an amused smile on his face.

Taekwoon tried to bow at the elder, but with Hakyeon dragging him along by the arm, he found the feat difficult. He turned back around and allowed the tanned male to take him to the bar.

Once they were seated, Hakyeon put his head in his hands, groaning in frustration.

"Oh god, what have I done? What was I _thinking?_ㅡNo, I wasn’t thinking at all. And now, I dragged Bean into this as well. He is not going to like this..." he watched as Hakyeon reprimanded himself, his lower lip jutting out and head in his hands. Taekwoon snorted.

"Well, it's too late to be panicking now. What's done is done." He remarked, leaning on the bar counter with his arms across his chest.

Hakyeon turned to him, the pout still prominent on his face, and his brows furrowed.

"You don't understand. My father will definitely be expecting to see your face on the Surface Studios magazine. He's not one to believe it by word." Another groan, and he placed his head back into his hands.

Taekwoon sighed, about to remark that he shouldn't have started this in the first place. But the gasp that came from Hakyeon caused him to bite his words back and jump, startled by the sudden sound.

"Geez, you scared me," he heard Wonshik say, hand over his heart. Taekwoon rolled his eyes; Wonshik was easily startled, to be honest. (As if he hadn’t been startled himself).

"Sorry, Wonshikie," Hakyeon said sheepishly. Wonshik turned to him and mouthed 'Wonshikie?', a look of confusion on his face. He shrugged, turning back to Hakyeon, who was smiling widely.

Well, this ought to be good, he thought.

"Whatever you're thinking – no," he remarked, and there it was. That ridiculous pout again.

"The deal was to accompany you at this party, _that's all_. If your father doesn't believe it, it won't even matter once he's gone on his business trip – you're going to tell him that we're not together anymore when he gets back anyways. So really, there's no need for any more complications."

"Oh. Rightㅡyeah, you're right. I guess I was panicking for nothing," the tanned male laughed, scratching the back of his neck as he looked away from him.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Hakyeon sounded disappointed.

"Sorry...I promise after this night, you won't have to see me again. Iㅡ"

"So, this is where you were," an unfamiliar voice interrupted. Taekwoon looked to his right and noticed a blue haired male making his way towards them. He couldn't help but think how attractive the man was.

Objectively speaking, of course. He wasn't Taekwoon’s type.

The blue haired male swung his arm over Hakyeon's shoulder, causing Hakyeon to grunt, but there was a smile gracing his face. _They must be close_, he thought with raised brows.

His lips twitched as he watched Hakyeon lean on the other male.

Hold on. Was he getting irritated?

Wellㅡof course he was. Why wouldn't he be?

Hakyeon could've asked this man to be his fake fiancé, instead of him. They were already so close. Wouldn't _they_ have been more believable?

"Binnie," Hakyeon whined, pouting yet again. The blue haired male sighed, looking down at Hakyeon.

"What happened, hyung?" 'Binnie' asked, settling down next to Hakyeon. It's like he was invisible.

He took a gulp of his drink and slammed it on the table, causing some of the liquid to splash onto the counter. Shit. His eyes glanced towards the grey-haired male, who was still engrossed in his conversation with the blue haired male. He turned away and faced the bar counter.

He brows knitted together, confused.

Why the hell did he care?

"Ah, hyung! I just cleaned the counter a minute ago, geez," he heard Wonshik exclaim, causing him to jump in his seat at the sudden noise. He apologised, feeling embarrassed as he lifted his glass so that Wonshik could wipe the counter again.

"So, you’re Taekwoon," he looked up and saw Hakyeon and the blue haired male looking at him.

“That’s hyung to you, idiot,” Hakyeon interjected, poking the blue haired male’s side.

"Jung Taekwoon," he added, nodding in greeting. The other stared at him, but he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

He glanced at Hakyeon, who grinned at him, leaning on one hand on the counter. Taekwoon immediately looked away, no doubt a flush of red painted on his cheeks. Why the hell was he blushing like a teenage girl?

"Lee Hongbin, Hakyeon's best friend," the blue haired male greeted with his own nod. Hakyeon's best friend, huh?

He wondered if all of Hakyeon's friends were handsome like him.

"Oh, um, thank you?" Wait. No, he hadn't meant to say that aloud. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed a frown painted on Hakyeon's face, but he didn't say a word. Why did he look upset? He had complimented him hadn’t he?

Taekwoon cleared his throat, turning in his chair to face his best friend instead. When he set his eyes on Wonshik, he noticed that the silver haired male was staring.

Following the younger's eyes, he realised that he was staring at Hongbin, who had his brows raised at Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ah, you're staring," and Wonshik merely hummed as if the words went in one ear and out the other.

Honestly, what was he going to do with this guy?

Sighing, he held his hand out in front of his best friend's face and snapped his fingers. Wonshik blinked, seemingly having gotten out of the trance. The younger turned to him.

"You were staring, you idiot." The younger scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly before clearing his throat and returning to work.

When he looked back at Hongbin, he had a hint of red painting his cheeks, gaze on the silver haired male behind the counter. He raised his brow in question. Was this…what he thinks it is?

The blue haired male must have noticed him looking because he hastily looked away and cleared his throat.

The younger male looked him up and down, giving him that uncomfortable feeling again.

Why did these people keep looking at him like that? He sighed inwardly.

"So, this is hyung's type, huh?" He heard the younger mutter under his breath. He couldn't help but think that Hongbin was upset.

Not that he cared enough to ask for a reason. This would be over soon anyway.

_An hour more_, he told himself. He looked at Hakyeon.

After this he wouldn’t be seeing Hakyeon again.

A frown made its way onto his face.

Was he…disappointed?

He shook his head, unable to understand what he was thinking anymore. So, he chose to ignore his thoughts altogether – for the moment, at least.

A hand was waved in front of his face, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He turned to the owner of the hand and looked at them in question.

"Now who’s staring, huh?" Wonshik said, looking smug for some reason.

Confused, he looked at Hongbin and Hakyeon, the former looking at him with an amused expression, whilst the latter had his cheeks tinted red.

Feeling his own cheeks burning up, he looked away and cleared his throat, "Sorry, must have zoned out for a moment there."

"That's okay," the blue haired male smirked, making Taekwoon even more embarrassed.

He wished the earth could just swallow him whole.

"So, Hakyeon told me that you sing here, Taekwoon-ssi?" Hongbin asked, snapping him out of his thoughts again. He nodded in response.

"Yes, occasionally. I work as a bar singer here." He answered, tapping the side of his glass. He'd be called at least two times a week, and the most he'd been called over is three days. But that's all he could manage. He did have two jobs after all.

The restaurant job did pay better, but he really enjoyed being a bar singer. And if it hadn't been for his bills and rent, he'd happily try it full time.

"Occasionally? Then, you have another job?" The blue haired male asked, head resting on the palm of his hand as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes, I work at a restaurant near my apartment on most days of the week," he replied. Hakyeon looked at him in surprise. Then realised that he hadn't told him about his other job. At least, nothing about the kind of job he did anyway.

Not that their conversations ever led him to talk about that part of his life (not that they’d had that many conversations to begin with). All he'd told Hakyeon was that he had a second job, and that's as far as he allowed himself to reveal. Who knew what Hakyeon would do if he found out?

Not that it matter much now.

Although, he felt relieved that he hadn't been asked to reveal the name of the place he worked at.

Here's to hoping that Hakyeon wouldn't try looking for it.

"Oh! Maybe we can drop by sometime soon," Hakyeon exclaimed in excitement. His eyes practically gleamed as he looked at Taekwoon expectantly. He snorted in response. As if he would.

"I'm not telling you where I work, Hakyeon," he said, eyebrow raised.

The grey-haired male pouted in response, which only made him roll his eyes because it was never going to work on him.

Hakyeon sighed loudly (and dramatically), his head falling on Hongbin's shoulder. "Why won't Taekwoonie love me, Bin-ah?"

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, hyung," He heard Wonshik remark. He glared at the younger, warning him to _shut the hell up_.

This caused Hakyeon to perk up, leaning forward on the counter, and looking eagerly at Wonshik.

"So, tell me what I should do, Wonshikie," Hakyeon practically whined.

"First," Hakyeon nodded eagerly, "stop calling me Wonshikie." Taekwoon snorted, pursing his lips. He watched as Hakyeon sat back, frowning.

Hongbin also had his lips pursed to contain his laughter too, he noted.

"But Wonshikie's so cute. It suits you," Hakyeon argued.

"If you want me to help you, you'll have to stop calling me that," Wonshik countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Taekwoon scoffed. Like he'd allow it.

"Yeah, no. Don't even think about it," he interjected, "if you don't want a repeat of last time, that is." he challenged as Wonshik's expression turned to one of fear.

"I was ju-just kidding, hyung. I swear," the younger exclaimed, hands up in surrender, returning to what he should he doing in the first place – working. As he _should_ be.

When he turned back to Hakyeon, he was beaming, giving a nod. With a brow raised in suspicion, he whipped his head back to Wonshik. But he noticed nothing strange, the younger merely working away with serving drinks behind the counter.

Hm. Maybe he was being suspicious about nothing.

He decided to turn around and watch the hall, taking another sip of his lemonade. Wondering when the night would finally be over. So that he could take off this ridiculously expensive suit and sleep already.

The rest of the night went by with a lot of walking around and greeting various stuck-up businessmen with Hakyeon. As much as he hated it, he'd promised that he would stay with Hakyeon through the whole night.

When the party was over, Hakyeon's father had come up to them, wishing him luck with his “modelling career”. And that he hoped to see Taekwoon when he returned. He smiled in response, bowing as he bid the elder a good night. Wondered what the elder will think when Hakyeon tells him that they've “broken up”.

Well, it wasn’t going to be his problem now. Hakyeon would need to deal with it.

He turned to his side to where the grey-haired male was leaning against the wall as he looked at the sky that was scattered with stars.

Just for a moment, he found himself think how beautiful he looked, under the moonlight like that. When Hakyeon noticed him looking, he turned to him and smiled. "What are you looking at?" He asked, and he could've sworn the male was blushing.

"You," he blurted out rather stupidly.

Hakyeon's eyes widen, the red on his cheeks more prominent now. He cleared his throat and tried to alter his response. "I meaㅡI mean, nothing, I'm staring at nothing. Stop assuming things." He stuttered.

"I wasn't really assuming anything, calm down," Hakyeon answered with a chuckle.

He looked away, sure that his face was burning up in embarrassment.

God, what the hell was _that_ for? He's such an idiot.

Seconds passed by in silence, Taekwoon still refusing to look at the grey-haired male, and Hakyeon staring at him.

Well, until he couldn't handle being under that gaze anymore.

"Stop staring," he practically whined. It only made the other laugh out loud, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter.

Why did he find it so damn endearing? _Damn it_.

"I'm leaving," and he started walking away.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that, don't leave yet," Hakyeon called. He turned around to glare at the grey-haired male, only to find him smiling at him.

And it caused something to stir inside his stomach.

What was happening to him?

"Hey," the grey-haired male said, standing straight – then paused, "can we...will I still be able to talk to you after tonight? I-I know I said that you won't have to see me after this party ends, but I-I still want to see you."

And Hakyeon gazed directly into his eyes, a strange smile still on his face.

A smile that didn't sit well with him.

He wanted the other to smile like he had just seconds ago. That kind of smile suited him better.

"Do what you want," he said, beginning to walk ahead, "I'm gonna head home though. You should, too. It's getting late."

He waved goodbye and walked further, his hands in his trousers pockets. It was getting quite chilly now.

"Bye Taekwoon-ah! I had a great time!" He heard the grey-haired male exclaim, and he could just picture him grinning as he said it.

His own lips curved up as he continued walking home.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to keep Hakyeon around longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (/^0^)/
> 
> And ahhh thank you so much for the 100+ hits and 20+ kudos guys, it means a lot ;w; 
> 
> There's two chapters left now before it ends, so please keep loving this little story until then uwu
> 
> See you in the next update! ^^


	3. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry. I know you told me not to visit but I just got curious. I missed you." He heard the grey-haired male mutter. 
> 
> Wait. 
> 
> Had he heard that right?

Taekwoon's phone vibrated for the fifth time that evening as he put his belongings in the staff room locker. He sighed, causing his co-worker, Hyuk, to look at him with a raised brow.

He shut his locker after placing the phone inside.

He'd check the messages after work, no doubt that they were all from Hakyeon. _Again._

Another buzz.

"Are you sure you're don’t wanna answer that?" The younger asked, pointing at his locker. Another buzz. God, didn't Hakyeon have anything _better _to do than text him? Why had he agreed to keep in contact with him again? "What if it's an emergency?"

"It's not," he replied with a snort.

"And how do you know that?" Hyuk asked in suspicion, brows furrowed. 

"Because I know who it is," he countered, "and he's always sending me multiple messages at once."

It was true.

Ever since he had started responding to Hakyeon's good morning texts, the grey-haired male had taken it as a green light to message him even more, it seemed. He should’ve expected it.

"Who is it?" the brunet asked, eagerly leaning towards him. He rolled his eyes, pushing the younger back.

"That's none of your business, brat," he remarked and started walking to the main room, where all the guests had started to come in.

"Oh, come on, hyung," Hyuk complained, "I want to know who's got you smiling so often lately. I thought we were friends." The younger jutted his lower lip out. Taekwoon looked at the younger, blank expression on his face.

"I never said that," he shot back, causing the younger to gasp dramatically, his hand clutching his heart. _Honestly, this kid_, he thought, sighing inwardly. "Now come on, we have work to do." And he left to attend to a table of four.

Hyuk continued to pester him throughout the evening, despite his threats of taking back all the things he'd gifted the younger. Like the Sasuke figurine. And the Justin Bieber album. Why was he being so persistent?

"Hyung, come on, tell me," the younger pleaded, following him to the kitchen, "tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell meㅡ" Taekwoon gritted his teeth, placing his hand over the brunet's mouth. Hyuk's eyebrows raised in question.

"Fine! I'll tell youㅡI’ll tell you – but you better shut up once I do, got it?" Hyuk nodded and he decided to remove his hand off his mouth. He waited. "It's Hakyeon."

“Is this Cha Hakyeon you’re talking about?” The younger asked.

“Yep,” he answered, popping the “p”. And it was funny how wide the younger's eyes had gotten.

"Like…as in, Cha Hakyeon, Hakyeon? Multimillionaire, owner of like a billion hotels, Cha Hakyeon?"

"First, it’s his dad that owns the hotels. Second, there aren't even that many hotels in South Korea? But yeah, that Cha Hakyeon," he confirmed, rolling his sleeves up, "now will you get back to work? We still have 4 hours to kill."

“How the hell does he have your number?” The younger probed further.

“I gave it to him.” He replied.

“No offence hyung, but…why would he want your number?” Hyuk remarked, looking unconvinced. He glared at the younger in annoyance, whilst the other merely waited, brows raising in question.

“We helped each other with something. And” he added before Hyuk could probe any further, “that’s it. I’ll get going now, and so should _you_.” Hyuk looked like he wanted to say something, but he decided against it. Nodding, he exited through the kitchen doors after giving him a salute.

Only to come back in seconds later. His eyes wide again.

"Oh my god." He released a breath of laughter. He raised his brow at the brunet in question. What had him so speechless? "Hyung, oh my god, you're never gonna believe who's at our restaurant. Holy shit."

Confused and curious, he opened the door slightly, looking around the room. That’s when he spotted him. Adorned in an overly expensive suit. That grey hair that he knew too well now.

He was seated between two other men, one who he knew to be Hongbin. The raven-haired male he had no clue about.

Hakyeon was also wearing a huge pair of sunglasses. His nose inside the menu card, though he was hardly reading it, seeing how he kept looking around for something.

He wanted to facepalm.

_Could he be any more obvious?_

Releasing the door, he placed his hands on his hips, sighing in exasperation.

How had he managed to find the restaurant? He sure hadn’t – despite the many times the other had tried asking. Whoㅡ

"Taekwoon! What are you doing standing here? There's still guests to attend to! Go to table 6, now!" his boss commanded, point to the door. He apologised and bowed before making his way out the door to his assigned table.

Only to halt in his steps when he realised who’s table it was.

_Did it _have_ to be this one?_ He thought to himself.

Hakyeon didn't look at him, but he definitely noticed him tense up when he approached their table. Whipping out his notepad, he stared at the three men, a brow raised in question.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, glancing at each of them. A clearing of a throat. Taekwoon blankly turned to Hakyeon, who still had his eyes on the contents of the menu.

"Uh, yes, we'd like the special, please," the grey-haired male said, his voice deeper than it usually would be.

He was trying hard not to roll his eyes.

Is he for real right now?

"Oh, and three colas, too," the raven-haired male added with a grin. Taekwoon noted it down and nodded curtly, slipping his pen into his pocket. Bowing, he turned around and headed for the kitchen. Thinking whether he should to give the job of attending to table six to either Hyuk or Sooyoung instead.

It was almost closing time and the trio still hadn’t left. All they had on their table now was their almost empty glasses.

Why weren’t they leaving? He thought.

They were obviously done with their meal.

That is, until Hongbin raised his hand, calling for the bill. He nodded and collected the bill before walking to the table and placing it on top.

“Thank you, hyung.” Hongbin nodded, grabbing the bill. He looked at the younger in surprise but nodded, before leaving the trio.

That is, until he heard Hakyeon speak.

"He didn't notice it was me, did he?" And he could almost hear the pout gracing Hakyeon's face now. He sounded disappointed. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to face the grey-haired male.

"Oh, I noticed," he remarked, causing Hakyeon to whip his head to look at him, taking his glasses off. "You stuck out like a sore thumb, Hakyeon. It was hard not to notice." He remarked, snorting.

"Then…why didn't you say anything?" Hakyeon asked, and his voice sounded so small, he almost didn’t hear it.

"Because I'm working, and," he crossed his arms, "I thought I told you not to come here. Who told you where I worked?" Hakyeon looked at him, sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. He had a feeling who it could’ve been.

"I asked Wonshik-ah to tell me." He should've known. "Don't be mad at him, though! I was persistent, so he didn’t really have a choice..." Hakyeon looked at him with a frown, then looked down. "I'm sorry. I know you told me not to visit but I just got curious. I missed you." He heard the grey-haired male mutter. Wait. Had he heard that right?

"We talk pretty much every day, Hakyeon," he tried to say with a straight face, though his burning cheeks were a giveaway. He noticed Hongbin and the other male looked at him with twin smirks.

"That's not the same! I can't see your face when we’re texting, can I?" Hakyeon countered, crossing his own arms over his chest. Pouting again. He was beginning to think the grey-haired male was doing this deliberately. He pursed his lips, trying not to smile, but it was difficult.

"Video calling does exist, you know?" He argued, sighing. That caused Hakyeon to look up at him with wide eyes. Then, turning away, blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I'm not an idiot, Taekwoon, geez," Hakyeon huffed, shooting a glare his way before turning away again, "I just...didn't think you'd accept my calls even if I tried calling."

Oh.

"I never said I wouldn't," he muttered. God, he hoped he wasn't blushing. (He definitely was seeing as Hakyeon’s friends were sniggering in his direction right now.)

"I'm holding you to that then!" Hakyeon exclaimed, poking his chest with his finger, to which he swatted away, rubbing the area to soothe the pain.

"Do whatever you want," he replied, waving his hand in dismissal as he turned around to leave again.

"Bye, Woonie! I'll text you." He heard the grey-haired male shout excitedly. He found the corner of his lips curving up as he returned to the kitchen.

Where a grinning Hyuk was waiting.

He stopped in his tracks, clearing his throat as he scratched his nose to try and hide his face.

The younger wiggled his brows at him successively to which he rolled his eyes at.

"Shut up." But the smile refused to go away.

"I didn't say anything yet!" Hyuk exclaimed, snickering.

"But I know what you're going to say." He countered, crossing his arms.

"And what's that?" The younger asked with a mischievous grin on his face. If only he wasn’t the restaurant owner’s son, he would’ve loved to flick his forehead for being a brat.

"That I like Hakyeon." He answered without a second thought. Damn it.

"And you do, don't you?" The younger said smugly. He chose to ignore the other and started to clear away the tables and chairs for closing up the restaurant.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Hyuk called. There was a moment of silence, and he thought he'd be able to work in peace before, "By the way, hyung, who's that cute guy with the white suit?"

Taekwoon raised a brow at the younger. "I don't know. Hakyeon didn't introduce him to me. Why?" He asked, a knowing smirk slowly making its way on his face.

"Ask Hakyeon hyung for me, then. I want to know." Hyuk answered in a matter of fact tone, smiling widely before getting back to work. Tch. This brat didn’t even seem affected by his teasing tone.

"Ask him yourself!" He answered, annoyed. This caused the younger to turn around, lower lip jutted out.

"But I don't have his number…" Hyuk pouted. He sighed, getting his notepad out, then stopping. Should he really be giving out Hakyeon's number like this? Maybe he’ll ask the other once he got home.

He put the notepad back into his pocket. "Fine. I'll ask him."

The younger cheered and grinned at him. "Thanks hyung! You're the best." He beamed, holding his thumbs up. Taekwoon rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm only the best when I give you what you want." He argued, shaking his head. This wasn’t the first time he’d given into the younger’s requests (well, more like demands, if he was being honest).

"Oh please, you love me," Hyuk answered, waving his hand dismissively, a cheeky grin on his face. He snorted in response before exiting the kitchen. Annoying brat.

**me:**  
_hyuk wants to know who the cute guy in white is  
the one that came with you last night_

**hakyeon:**  
_well, a hello to u too. I’m fine, thanks for asking, and_  
_ohhh you're talking about jaehwanie!_  
_ i forgot to introduce the two of you, sorry :(_

**me:**  
_its alright  
goodnight then_

**hakyeon:**  
_you're leaving already? :(((_  
_I wanted to talk more tho_  
_ stay for a little bit longer_  
_ please?_

Well, it wasn’t like he was busy or anything. Talking for a little bit wouldn’t make a difference.

**me:  
** _what do you want to talk about?_

**hakyeon:**  
_oh_  
_um i didnt think you'd say yes_  
_ but no worries!_  
_ hm_  
_ whats your favourite colour?_

**me:  
** _black_

**hakyeon:**  
_oooh, so like your soul :D  
mine is red btw!_

**me:  
** _okay_

A few mins had gone by, and the grey-haired male hadn’t responded. He wondered if he had fallen asleep.

He was proven wrong by another buzz from his phone.

**hakyeon:**  
_hey  
im gonna call you_

**me:  
** _what for?_

**hakyeon:  
** _just answer it!_

[ Hakyeon is video calling you. ]

**Answer.** | Decline.

He placed the phone in front of him, waiting as Hakyeon's face appeared on the screen.

"Taekwoon-ah!" Hakyeon shouted, a grin on his face. He pulled back slightly from the sudden loudness. "Sorry! I'm outside right now so you gotta bear with me shouting."

"Then, call back when you're at home." He reached for the disconnect button and was about to cut the call when the grey-haired male stopped him.

"Wait! Don't go yet! My friends left me alone at the bar, so I have nothing to do." Hakyeon said, sighing. "Can you stay on the phone until they get back? Please?"

Taekwoon looked away from the screen in thought. He had work tomorrow. Another early shift – 7am. Glancing back at Hakyeon, he was about to tell the other that he would need to cut the call, but then he noticed something strange. His brows furrowed in question.

His eyes showed hope and fear.

Something was wrong.

"Hakyeon, what's wrong?" He asked, brows knitted in worry.

"It's nothing," the other dismissed with a stutter. "Just, stay with me until Jaehwan and Binnie get back, please." He wanted to ask further but decided against it when he noticed Hakyeon glancing to his side. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'll stay then," he assured, sending a small smile. He noticed Hakyeon release a breath of relief and smile back in return. "Where are you right now anyway?" he asked, wanting to keep the other distracted from whatever was causing him such anxiety.

"Oh, I'm at Club Nine! Jaehwanie wanted to go out for drinks so," he shrugged, but he still looked distracted as he glanced to his side again. Something else. What else could he ask Hakyeon?

"Whㅡ" He was interrupted when an arm swung around Hakyeon's shoulders. It startled him.

"Sorry we took so long, hyung!" The black haired male apologised, resting his head on Hakyeon's shoulder and pouting. “There was this really cute guy and I just had to get his number." He lifted his head and grinned sheepishly. Hakyeon shook his head and sighed.

"Of course you did," Hakyeon said, rolling his eyes. Really, he wanted to reprimand the raven-haired male for prioritising a guy over his friend, but he chose stayed silent and wait for Hakyeon to realise that he was still on the phone with him. Few seconds in, and Hakyeon finally took notice, exclaiming, "oh! Jaehwan-ah, this is Taekwoon. Taekwoon, this is Jaehwan. And you already know Binnie." Hongbin waved at him to which he nodded at in acknowledgement.

"So this is the hottie with the pretty voice! Nice to meet you, hyung!" Jaehwan greeted him with much enthusiasm. He responded with an awkward nod and smile at the camera.

A hint of red brushed his cheeks as he turned back to Hakyeon. He was grinning at him, scratching the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed. _Cute_, he couldn't help thinking. He could feel his cheeks heat up even more at the thought.

And there was no denying it, he realised.

He did like Hakyeon. Maybe since a while now.

He enjoyed talking to him. Hakyeon was...he was intriguing.

Always managed to surprise him. In a good way, of course. He was unpredictable, and although at first he found it a little annoying, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't grown used to it by now. Fond of it even.

And maybe – just maybe, he started expecting. Anticipating. To see what he'd do the next time they talked to each other.

The snapping of fingers pulled him out of his thoughts, to find Jaehwan smirking at him knowingly.

It reminded him so much of Sanghyuk that he found it frightening. He thought the two may just be perfect for each other. Although he sensed nothing but twice the mischief and tears (mostly from him, he suspected).

"We get that our Hakyeon hyung is a beauty, but please, save that for when you're behind doors, okay?" Jaehwan winked, chuckling loudly right after as Hakyeon slapped his shoulder.

He tried so hard not to coo at the sight of the grey-haired male blushing so furiously at the comment.

Never mind the fact that he was sure his own face probably resembled Hakyeon's.

It even slipped his mind that Hakyeon had only asked him to stay on the phone until his friends had returned.

A vibration from the other end interrupted his thoughts, and he looked curiously at the grey-haired male. Watched as Hakyeon's eyes widened in shock and looked at him then back at top of his screen. His face looked paler than before.

"Oh! Looks like your dad is coming back home early this time?" Jaehwan noted. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon with an expression of confusion. Why did he seem so tense? "Hey, why do you look so shocked, hyung? Is something wrong?" The younger asked, head tilting to the side.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him that you're not together anymore?" Hongbin asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not together anymore? What?" Jaehwan asked, but no one paid him attention.

Hakyeon glanced at him and he sighed. Because he knew what the other wanted to say. To continue their façade for a little longer.

Really, wouldn't it be better if Hakyeon just told his father that he didn't want to get married yet? Surely, his father wouldn’t do something like forcing Hakyeon to go on more blind dates if he simply expressed his thoughts.

"Why don't you just try telling him the truth, Hakyeon-ah?" He suggested, sending the other an encouraging smile.

"What truth? Hello, guys?" Jaehwan called but he was ignored again. He could tell the younger was unaware of their situation, and wonder why he didn’t know of it yet, despite being one of Hakyeon’s best friends.

"What guarantee is there that he'll stop setting me up?" Hakyeon argued, brow raised in challenge.

"And what guarantee is there is that he'll continue?" He countered. Hakyeon's lips jutted out in response, looking dejected, knowing that Taekwoon was right. "You'll never know if you don't even try." He remarked with a smile. Hakyeon looked as if he was about to protest, so he added, "do you want me to go with you?"

A pause. Hakyeon stared at him with surprise, the music playing at the club playing in the background.

"You…want to come?" The grey-haired male asked, surprised. Taekwoon nodded, causing the other to smile widely. "That'd be nice." And the flush of red became visible again as the other bit his bottom lip. He swallowed as he observed the action quietly.

"Go where? Where are you guys going? Geez, will you please tell me what's going on?" The black haired male whined, pout still prominent. All three of them looked at Jaehwan before chuckling.

"Come on hyung, I'll get you another drink," Hongbin offered, pulling the older male away from Hakyeon.

"Ah, but I want to know what they're talking about! Why are you keeping secrets from me? That's not fair," he heard Jaehwan protest before he was out of view.

He noticed Hakyeon nodded in his friends' direction before turning back to him.

"You haven't told him," Taekwoon stated, to which Hakyeon nodded.

"Just hadn't had the chance to. He's been so busy with managing his company that he hadn't been able to hang out with us until tonight." Hakyeon explained. "I'll tell him tonight, though. He’s my best friend, so he deserves to know."

"How long have you guys been friends for then?" He blurted before he could stop himself. Though he’d be lying if he wasn’t at least a little curious.

"Hm, well, me and Jaehwanie have been friends since we were five. We were neighbours, so I’ve practically known him my whole life. And Binnie…well, he's one of my father's friends' son, and one of the people my dad tried to set me up with."

_Oh._ He thought. _Then, how come..._

"You seem close. So, uh, why didn't it work out for the two of you?" He asked. He noticed Hakyeon glance at his friends before looking back at him, smiling.

"Actually, Jaehwanie liked Hongbin at the time," Hakyeon replied, causing both of Taekwoon's brows to rise in surprise. "And I didn't want to do that to him. Plus, I wasn't really that excited about being tied down, so I refused right away. But Binnie wanted us to at least be friends, so of course I agreed. He's a good kid, really." The grey-haired male added with a reminiscing smile.

_It seems like Hongbin likes you, though_, he thought inwardly with a frown. But he tried not to think of that too much.

Couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the thought of seeing Hakyeon with someone else.

He didn't really like the idea of giving Hakyeon to anyone. As selfish as that sounded.

_Well, it’s pointless if Hakyeon doesn't even know you like him, dumbass._ His conscious remarked helpfully.

He sighed inwardly, knowing that it was true.

He would tell Hakyeon. He will. He just...needed the right timing, that's all.

"...aekwoon-ah!" Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked back at Hakyeon, who was looking at him with a frown on his face. "Is something wrong? You're frowning. Am I keeping you from your sleep? I am, aren’t I? I'm sorry, I'll cut the call now and let you sleep. Goodnight, Taekwooㅡ"

"Wait." He blurted out, causing the grey male to stop his hand from disconnecting. He waited for Taekwoon, looking at him with curious eyes. He looked away from Hakyeon, his eyes darting everywhere but the person on the screen. "Um, I have something to tell youㅡn-not today. I want to tell you after you speak with your father."

Hakyeon's eyebrows raised in question, as if surprised. "Why can't you just tell me now?" He asked.

"It's something that needs to be said in person," when he noticed the other about to protest, he added, "C-can you not ask any more questions and just cut the call now?"

"…Okay Taekwoon, I'll wait. I'll see you soon, then? I'll text you later once I decided to tell my dad, about everything…is that alright?" He nodded once in response and waved back before the call was finally disconnected.

Releasing a long breath, Taekwoon slid down his sofa, staring at his phone screen, a flush of red on his cheeks.

He groaned aloud, messing his hair in frustration. He felt so embarrassed, thinking about how he'd confess.

"Mm…Hakyeon-ah, I like you. Go out with me?" He tested, only to groan again. He didn't sound confident _at all. _

"Hakyeon-ah, I, uh, like you. A lot. Be my boyfriend?" He tried again and sighed, feeling dissatisfied again by the confession.

_Why is it so hard?_ He asked himself, allowing his head to hang at the side, the frown making an appearance again.

He was going to do it. Definitely.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading~ the next chapter will be the last! ^^ And i just want to thank everyone who's given kudos, it means a lot ;w; 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comment section below, I'd love to hear your thoughts! >u<


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, you're still going to act like you don't find me hot?" Taekwoon snorted in response.
> 
> "Fine, you tsundere, let's go. Dad will probably start wondering where we are if we don't get home in like, ten minutes. Come on." And the brunette opened the passenger door, gesturing for him to get in.

Shit.

He didn't think it'd be this soon.

Hakyeon had messaged him the next day, asking if he was free in the evening. Which was fine, since he'd been given a well-deserved day off from his employer at the restaurant. But also, not. Because. _Too soon._

He wasn't confident at all in confessing tonight. What was he going to do? What wㅡ

A vibration on his dresser startled him. Unlocking his phone, he noticed he had a message from his co-worker, Hyuk.

**that brat (hyuk):**  
hyung, did you find cute guy's name yet?  
i couldnt stop thinking about him since i saw him

**me:  
**its not even been 24 hrs wth**  
**his name is lee jaehwan****  
one of hakyeons best friends  
happy now?

And he was about to type another message to Hakyeon, responding to his nervous rambling, when his phone vibrated frantically.

**that brat (hyuk):**  
OMG  
NO FUCKING WAY  
HOW DID I MISS THAT

**me:**  
miss what?  
also what are you being so loud for?

**that brat (hyuk):**  
hyUNG  
DONT YOU KNOW WHO LEE JAEHWAN IS???

**me:  
**no why who is he?

Although the name did sound familiar, now that he thought about it…

**that brat (hyuk):**  
ONLY THE CEO OF THE BIGGEST MUSIC COMPANY FANTASY ENTERTAINMENT  
HOLT SHIT I CANT BEKUEVE HAKYEON KNOWS LEE JAEHWAN OMG

Oh. That’s one of the companies he sent his work to just last week.

**me:**  
hakyeon hyung*  
and honestly, im not surprised Hakyeon seems to know everyone

**that brat (hyuk):**  
hyung

And he didn’t even have to wait for the younger to say it. He knew what he was going to ask. Honestly, this brat was so predictable.

**me:  
**no

**that brat (hyuk):  
**you didn't even kno what i was gonna say :((((

**me:  
**im not going to introduce u to him

**that brat (hyuk):**  
ok so you do kno  
bUT

**me:**  
but nothing, u brat  
if u want to know him then do it urself

**that brat (hyuk):  
**But idek how to find him :'(

**me:  
**his company?

**that brat (hyuk):**  
are you crazy??  
do u kno how tight the security is for that building  
id be kicked out for sure  
cant u ask Hakyeon hyung to introduce me? ;^;

**me:  
**i cant keep asking him for more favours

And he locked his phone, placing it down on the table, choosing to ignore Hyuk’s messages. For now.

He had other, more important things to worry about right now. Like how the hell he was going to confess when he didn’t have even _a bit_ of confidence.

Would Hakyeon even agree to date someone like him? Someone who was working two part-time jobs to make ends meet. Someone who avoided talking to people unless necessary. Someone who…just wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t good enough for Hakyeon.

Hakyeon deserved better, didn’t he?

And he was far from it.

It was almost 5, and he was dreading it. He still hadn't decided how he was going to confess to Hakyeon. _Hopefully, the chrysanthemum would help a little_, he thought, looking down at the single flower in his hand. He'd chosen a pink one, thinking the colour would suit him well.

Unknowingly, the corner of his lips curved upwards, a hint of red showing on his cheeks, thinking of how the other would react once he gave the flower to him. But the buzz of his phone was quick to pull him out of his thoughts of Hakyeon (as much as it disappointed him).

He picked it up and answered the call with a smile when he saw that it was Hakyeon himself.

"I'm outside, Taekwoonie," the other's honey-like voice sounded through his ears, causing his cheeks to burn up in response. _God_, what was happening to him? "...aren't you coming down?"

Shit. He had to stop getting dazed. And blushing like _that_, he thought as he noticed his reflection on the mirror hung up on the wall near the door.

With his free hand, he cupped his cheek, feeling the heat get worse. Then fanned himself, trying to get himself to cool down before he went down.

"Taekwoon-ah?"

"Huhㅡohㅡyeah, I'mㅡI'm coming down," he stuttered and cut the call without allowing the other to respond. He needed to calm down. Hakyeon was going to think something was wrong with him if this continued. "Ah, calm down, me..." He scolded himself, still cupping his cheeks.

When he reached the ground floor, he was almost at a loss for words because for a moment, he hadn't been able to recognise Hakyeon.

The previously grey hair was now a light brown.

_When had he dyed his hair?_ He thought, before his eyes scanned down the other's attire. Hakyeon was wearing a pure white turtleneck with a black coat resting on his shoulders, sporting a pair of jet-black jeans.

Had he always been this attractive?

He looked even better in casual wear. It was _unfair._

"I'm still waiting for that picture, you know," Hakyeon remarked, smirking smugly. Taekwoon looked away, no doubt blushing from the neck up. He hated how much this man was affecting him.

"What picture?" He scoffed, trying to act oblivious. Hakyeon merely released a breath of laughter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, you're _still_ going to act like you don't find me hot?" Taekwoon snorted in response. Hakyeon sighed in exasperation at that. "Fine, you _tsundere_, let's go. Dad will probably start wondering where we are if we don't get home in like, ten minutes. Come on." And the brunette opened the passenger door, gesturing for him to get in.

He held the flower a little tighter behind his hand as he found himself hesitating. When Hakyeon stared in confusion, he abruptly held the chrysanthemum out, head turning away from the brunet because he was sure he was blushing from the neck up. “For you.”

“Oh.” Was all that he heard from the other male. And there was a moment of silence that blanketed them, neither knowing what to say. Then, “thanks.”

Turning his attention back to the brunet, he felt his breath hitch as he noticed how softly Hakyeon’s gaze was on him. He could clearly see the flush of red gracing his sun-kissed skin, a soft smile on display, and it made his heart burst because _how cute_.

"N-no problem," he stuttered before hurriedly getting inside and allowing Hakyeon to shut the door for him. Then watched as Hakyeon walked round to the other side and getting inside, fastening his seatbelt right away. Taekwoon did the same, looking ahead. Refusing to look at the brunet because it _definitely_ wasn’t normal how fast his heart was beating right then.

Hakyeon didn’t say a word. Simply started the car and drove.

The drive to Hakyeon's house was mostly spent in silence, save for the radio playing (which Hakyeon has turned on midway through).

He could tell Hakyeon was nervous though, considering the constant tapping on the steering wheel whenever they stopped at a red light.

Of course, he was nervous, too. Still unsure as to _how_ he'd be confessing. Or whether he should _at all_. Hakyeon may not even want him, despite all the flirting the past few weeks.

But glancing back at the brunet, he considered that to be the least of his worries. Placing a hand on the other's, he hesitantly squeezed it lightly, hoping that it would let Hakyeon know that he was going to be okay.

He noticed Hakyeon visibly relax at the touch and turn to him, sending a small apologetic yet grateful smile. "Sorry, I’m just…"

"Nervous. I get it. But there’s nothing to worry about, okay? Just relax, Hakyeon. I'm sure your father will understand." He tried to assure, squeezing the other’s hand again.

"I hope so," Hakyeon said, releasing a long breath. And Taekwoon didn't let go of the other's hand until they reached the brunet’s house. It somehow felt so right and easy that he wanted to confess right that moment, despite his fear of rejection at the back of his mind. 

But he didn't. He was sure he'd only end up making an idiot of himself.

Not that it wouldn't happen eventually when he did tell Hakyeon. But he'll get to that bridge when it came.

For now, he would just stay beside Hakyeon until he told his father about their pretence.

Once they reached, Taekwoon got out of the car, patting his clothes down to ensure there weren’t any crinkles. He felt embarrassed at the attire he’d chosen; a plain white t-shirt and black hoodie, and blue ripped jeans. Then he looked at Hakyeon. Closed his eyes tightly. Wondering whether he was really ready for this.

But he didn’t have a chance to fret further because Hakyeon was beside him now. The brunet took a hold of his arm, causing him to turn his attention to Hakyeon. He smiled softly, gesturing him to look ahead. Complying, he looked ahead to find the house where the brunet resided, eyes widening in awe.

The white and blue painted exterior, balconies at the floor above, windows that spanned from floor to ceiling, and the large front garden that was adorned with flowers of every kind you could possibly think of. This was truly a chaebol’s house.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Hakyeon stated, a proud smile gracing his face. "My mother and I have been tending to it since I was little."

"It's…amazing, Hakyeon." He breathed out as he took in his surroundings. He spotted some chrysanthemums in the midst, making him smile.

"Right? I think so, too! Why don't I give you a tour of the garden?" The brunet was quick to grab onto his arm and pull him along, but Taekwoon was quicker to pull him back. He stopped them in their tracks immediately, knowing exactly what the other was trying to do.

"Hakyeon," he said firmly, brows raised, "you can give me a tour later. It's important that you talk to your father first." He reasoned, causing the brunet's head to hang down. Sighing, he turned to face the other, grasping Hakyeon's hand gently and squeezing it. "You're going to be fine. Okay?" This time, he boldly reached up and cupped Hakyeon's cheeks, pulling his attention back to him.

Hakyeon looked at him in surprise, but nodded, a small smile on his face now. He returned the smile and let go, feeling a little embarrassed by his own gesture of affection. He let his hands hang by his sides and was about to walk when a warm hand slipped into his own, squeezing it gently.

"Thanks, Woon-ah," and it was quiet, but he’d heard it loud and clear. He felt his face burning up but chose to ignore it, despite Hakyeon's teasing chuckle. "You're blushing."

"Shut up, so are you," he countered snippily, turning away from the other's gaze. It only made Hakyeon giggle more, and god, it sounded so _beautiful._ He wanted to hear it again. And again after that. And again aftㅡ

Hakyeon led them inside, and he would lying if he said the house didn't feel slightly intimidating. Only because it was so spacious. Too big for a family of three. But he decided not to dwell on it.

Now was not the time.

"I've been waiting for you, son," Mr. Cha spoke from his seat on the dark leather sofa. The elder turned to him, and he visibly gulped before bowing. "Taekwoon-ah, it's good to see you, son! I hope you've been well." He nodded, unable to find his voice.

"Where's mum?" Hakyeon asked, eyes scanning the space.

"She's gone out. Won't be home for an hour or so." The elder replied before gesturing to the sofa in front of him. "You said you wanted to tell me something?" They sat themselves down opposite the elder, hands still intertwined.

Hakyeon looked at him first, looking worried about speaking the truth. Taekwoon nodded in encouragement, his thumb rubbing the other's knuckles in assurance.

"I wanted to tell you that…thatㅡ” he watched as Hakyeon took a deep breath and spoke, “iliedtoyouabouttaekwoonbeingmyfianceandthathewasanupcomingmodelwe'renotactuallyengagedandhe'snotamodelandㅡ"

"I know." This caused both of their heads to whip up in shock. And worry. He felt Hakyeon squeeze his hand tighter, and he found himself returning the gesture unconsciously. "I asked my secretary to do a background check on Taekwoon – I do apologise – after you introduced me to him." He turned to Taekwoon, smiling sheepishly. "Please don't take this the wrong way, son. I just wanted to make sure you weren't a danger to our Hakyeon. I do this to all of his partners, if that's any reassurance." The elder explained before looking back to his son, who looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I lied." Hakyeon said. "It's justㅡ!" Sighing, "I just wanted you to stop setting me up with your friends' sons and daughter. So, I thought that if I told you that I already had someone, you would stop. But I know I should've just talked to you. I'm sorry, dad…" He continued to caress the back of Hakyeon’s hand as he confessed, assuring him that he was there.

"You should've told me, Hakyeon-ah. I would've back off if you had asked me to. And," the elder sighed, "I only tried to set up those blind dates for you because I wanted you to be _happy_, because I wanted you to settle down. I wanted to find someone who would take care of you in our stead. Since it’s only a matter of time before I’m gone. The same goes for your mother.”

"Don't say that, you're not going anywhere," Hakyeon countered, his voice stumbling at the words.

"Hakyeon-ah, listen to me. I just need to be sure that you're going to be fine if we’re ever gone. That there's going to be someone who's going to look after you and love you unconditionally. But…I guess I did get a little carried away with those blind dates." The elder admitted, chuckling.

"I understand your concern, dad – but really, I'm fine. I am going to be in the future as well. Because I have you and mum and all my friends. _I'm happy_, dad. I promise." Hakyeon stated firmly. Taekwoon smiled as he listened.

"Then, I guess it's better I stop those blind date, huh?" The elder asked, chuckling. Hakyeon nodded, smiling. He directed his attention to Taekwoon, still smiling. "And thank you, Taekwoon-ah, for taking care of my son. And I'm sorry if he's caused you any trouble." Causing Hakyeon to protest indignantly.

"Ah, there's no need to apologise, sir. I've enjoyed his company and," he glanced at Hakyeon, who looked back at him in confusion.

Here goes nothing.

"I want to continue taking care of your son, if that is alright with you."

The elder's brows raised, looking pleasantly surprised by this. Then chuckled, "I'd be more than happy if you would, son. Thank you."

He turned to look at Hakyeon, who was staring at him in shock. Swallowing as he felt his face burning up, before turning back to Hakyeon's father.

"Uh, is it alright if I, mm, borrow your son for a moment, sir?" He asked, hand still grasping Hakyeon's hand tightly.

"Of course! By all means, he's all yours," Mr. Cha remarked, causing Hakyeon to exclaim in embarrassment. This only made the eldest to laugh at his son's expense, who pouted at the teasing. "Well, you want to talk to Taekwoon, don't you?" This silenced the brunette immediately.

Taekwoon nodded at the elder before getting up, Hakyeon doing the same, although he was looking down at the ground.

Cute.

He lead them both outside, stopping at the front gate.

Taekwoon let go of the other's hand, though he already missed the warmth. A moment went by, silence blanketing over them again. Until Hakyeon decided to speak.

"Di…Did you mean it?" He asked in quiet voice.

"Uh..." Taekwoon started, scratching the back of his neck, before smiling at the brunet, "Yeah. I did. I was, uh, actually going to tell you after you talked to your father, but I uh, it kinda spilled before I could stop myself. Plus, the timing seemed right? So, yeah. Mm…I like you."

There, he said it. Though he wished he could’ve said it better.

“Since when?"

“Probably sometime when we started texting each other." He answered, scratching his nose nervously.

"Oh…why didn't you tell me?"

"I have now, haven’t I?" He countered, hand reaching the back of his head again – until Hakyeon reached for the hand and grasped it. He blushed at the touch, despite having held the brunette's hand earlier. "So, um, Hakyeon...be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to," Hakyeon giggled as he wrapped his arms around his neck, engulfing him into a hug, and the sudden weight caused him to stumble back slightly. But he was able to regain balance quick enough as he wrapped his arms around Hakyeon's waist, a small smile gracing his face as he hugged him back.

His smile grew even bigger when Hakyeon buried his face in the crook of his neck, embracing him even tighter.

"And if you didn’t know already – I like you, too." He heard the brunette whisper. It caused a chill down his spine, and he pulled away from the hug to look at his boyfriend (boyfriend!). "I have since I saw first saw you sing."

"Oh." Was all he could muster, no doubt blushing from the neck up. "Can IㅡI want to kiss you."

_God_, that sounded awkward. He didn’t know how to do this okay.

"Then, what's stopping you?" Hakyeon chuckled, his arms still loosely slung around his boyfriend's neck. The brunet closed his eyes as he waited.

Taekwoon blushed as hesitantly leaned forward. Then stopped, inches away from the other's lips. And he just found himself staring at Hakyeon.

God, he was _ethereal._

Taekwoon really couldn't believe he'd gotten this lucky.

He was so entranced by the other's beauty, that he was taken aback when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. But it was quick – the lips were gone before he could chase them.

His eyes fluttered open, seeing his boyfriend giggling. Watched as Hakyeon grinned at him, then resting his head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

"Geez, why are _you_ the one getting shy? You initiated the kiss," Taekwoon remarked, confused. Hakyeon refused to move. So he made the brunette look up, cupping his face gently.

He leaned in before Hakyeon could say anything in response, pressing his lips onto the other's, lingering. He felt Hakyeon sigh in content as he kissed back with fervour. The sudden change in intensity surprised him at first, but he wasn’t about to let the brunet win that easily.

He pulled his boyfriend closer by the waist, pressed his lips harder on Hakyeon’s, eliciting a gasp from him. Smiling through the kiss before he pulled back, allowing the both of them to catch their breath.

Hakyeon smiled at him, lips now deliciously swollen. Pecked the brunet lightly, then smiling widely.

Ah, he felt content.

Happy. Happy to have Hakyeon all to himself.

He still couldn’t believe he was going to be dating such a beautiful being.

"What is it?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow."

"I'd love to," Hakyeon beamed. “Are you picking me up?"

"Uh, actually, I was hoping you would pick me up. I don't have a car yet so..." Taekwoon replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay then. Pick you up at 7?" The brunette suggesting, laughing.

"Yeah," he breathed out, smiling.

They didn't say anything for a good few seconds. Merely stared at each other. Feeling content. Happy.

Until they heard the gate open, causing them to pull away quickly. Blushing.

"Mum," Hakyeon exclaimed. He noticed the growing smirk on the elder’s face, and he was sure she had seen them. He wanted the earth to devour him already.

"Oh, I didn't see anything, don't worry. Carry on, dears. Don't let me stop you!" Mrs. Cha remarked with a smirk, bowing in greeting at Taekwoon, who returned the gesture, albeit embarrassed.

Deciding that it was time he left, he spoke up. "I think I'll get going then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait, let me drop you off," Hakyeon suggested, and before he could protest, the brunet was already gesturing for him to get inside the car. Giving in, he got in and buckled up.

When they reached his apartment building, he took off his seatbelt, about to open the door when Hakyeon stopped him with a hand on his arm. He leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, softly. "Bye, boyfriend." Taekwoon blinked multiple times, before nodding and getting out of the car without another word. And once the brunet was out of sight, his hand reached up, placing it on his kissed cheek.

Grinning, he turned to head inside the building.

He couldn't wait to see Hakyeon tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! I hope anyone who's read it has enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has given kudos, it means a lot ;w;. 
> 
> Please feed me in the comments below, it would mean the world if I knew what you guys thought of the story! 
> 
> Other than that, I hope to see you again with either my Espressivo update or my upcoming taekook oneshot uwu. Please look forward to them >u< 
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
